Hereditary genetic diseases have devastating effects on children in the United States. These diseases currently have no cure and can only be managed by attempts to alleviate the symptoms. For decades, the field of gene therapy has promised a cure to these diseases, such as Duchenne muscular dystrophy (DMD), by introducing new genetic material into patient's cells. In contrast to gene addition, genome editing with engineered site-specific endonucleases selectively replace or correct disrupted genes. Technical hurdles regarding the safe and efficient delivery of therapeutic genes to cells and patients have limited these approaches. Scientists have only been able to add new genetic material to cells without any control over where it is inserted into the genome. This strategy has led to a myriad of unforeseen negative consequences that can all be attributed to the inability to correct the existing mutated gene sequences. Current experimental gene therapy strategies for genetic diseases, such as DMD, use repeated administration of transient gene delivery vehicles or rely on permanent integration of foreign genetic material into the genomic DNA. Both of these methods have serious safety concerns. Furthermore, these strategies have been limited by an inability to deliver the large and complex gene sequences.